Single-person ski-type powered watercraft such as those commonly known by their registered trademark "Jet Ski" manufactured by Kawasaki Jukogyo Kabushiki Kaisha of Kobe, Japan; the Hydro-Ski-Northwest manufactured by Sorrellco, Incorporated, United States of America, and those planned by the Japanese firms of Honda and Yamaha have an inherent problem of instability while in the water. The instability is present when the craft is at rest, when climbing aboard and getting underway, or when operating at very slow speeds.
Because of this instability, the unmodified watercraft has limited utility in that the only water-stable period is when the craft is underway at cruising speeds. Additionally, user comfort is compromised because to operate the watercraft, the operator must remain in a standing or kneeling position.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are related and indicative of the state-of-the-art:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,353,321 Liu 12 October 1982 4,320,713 Nishida, et al 23 March 1982 3,702,106 Wilder 7 November 1972 ______________________________________
The Liu patent describes a watercraft having an integral engine and front-end steering with a separate pontoon. The stability is accomplished with a pair of adjustable flotation pontoons that are extended when stationary and retracted when traveling at higher speeds. The stabilizing members are controlled manually or automatically by a spring loaded mechanism.
The Nishida et al patent attempts to solve the instability problem by permanently adding a float on either side of the hull, pivotally attached, with the capability of being locked into an angular position entirely above the separator rail of the craft. This float is triangular in shape and is less than half of the length of the hull, or at least one-third the total length of the watercraft, also the floats are attached at the rear portion only, and are hinged to retract vertically for transportation while the watercraft is out of the water. Further, a seat for two persons is attached to the hull being of the straddle type, allowing the operator and at least one passenger to sit in tandem.
The Wilder patent discloses a watercraft propelled by an outboard power motor and that uses an outrigger pontoon stabilizing means that extends from an operable position to a retracted inoperable position. Various means are utilized to remotely control this extension and a chair type operators seat is positioned above the top deck of the main hull.